Stronger
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Hikari finds her boyfriend cheating on her. [Hikari x Daisuke] [One shot]


Stronger

By Crow Skywalker

-----

"So, how long have you been going out with Takeru?" Giggled Miyako, almost tipping her drink in the process.

Hikari smiled at her friend. "A month now. It seems like years."

They were at a party. All of the Digidestined were there, including more people who they didn't even know. The place was packed solid with teens dancing and laughing. Miyako and Hikari stood next to each other giggling and sharing secrets. Since they were older now, they were allowed to join the parties with the older Digidestined. Looking over Miyako's shoulder, Hikari caught her brother's eyes and waved across the room to him. He waved back, smiling, but was quickly whipped away by Sora, who wanted to dance. She turned her attention back to Miyako, who was still talking.

"..you guys are perfect for each other! I always knew you two were destined to be together." Miyako leaned in closer and whispered. "I wish that I was you. He's so hot! And his brother is a rock star too!" She exclaimed.

Hikari frowned. She had always known that Miyako had a thing for Takeru, and even now she still did. Hikari didn't like Miyako drooling over Takeru while she was around. It made her feel bad. "Listen –," She didn't want to talk to Miyako anymore. For some reason she felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, like Miyako was a threat. "I'm going to go over and talk to Daisuke. Enjoy the party!" She smiled, leaving her best friend behind and making her way towards Daisuke.

"Hey." Daisuke greeted her sullenly. He hated the fact that Hikari had chosen Takeru over him, and was still in a depression sort of state.

Hikari looked at him sadly. She had never meant to hurt his feelings. "Hey."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Hikari nervously twisted the cup that was in her hands. "So, where's Takeru?" Daisuke finally asked.

She shrugged. "I haven't seen him since we arrived."

"That wouldn't be him over there would it?" He asked, nodding across the room.

Hikari looked and as if done by magic, the crowd cleared to the sides just enough to see Takeru sitting across the room, a girl seated on his lap. Hikari immediately stood up, her cup crashing to the floor and the remaining contents spilling out. She looked, not believing her eyes.

__

Ooh hey, yeah

Walking quickly across the room, she realized that her eyes were not deceiving her. There, seated on Takeru's lap, was none other than Miyako, who was giggling and playing with his hair. He seemed to be enjoying it, a dreamy look on his face. He soon snapped out of it as Hikari's shadow fell over them. They both looked up at her. Takeru opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't.

He stood up, letting Miyako fall to the floor. "Hikari...I can explain!"

__

Hush, just stop

There's nothing you can do or say, baby

She turned back to him, anger stated cleary on her face. "Really?"

"Its...its not what it looks like!" He stumbbled.

Miyako was now on her feet, hurt in her eyes. "Its not?"

Takeru turned his head to glare at her.

Hikari didn't wait for him to continue. "You know what, forget it." She turned and started making her way across the room to the door. As if in slow motion, everyone around her stopped as she kicked the door open. Without a word, she stepped out into the night air.

__

I've had enough

I'm not your property as from today, baby

Anger, denial, betrayl..she was feeling it all at once. She had trusted him. Trusted Miyako. How could Miyako do that to her? They were best friends! Or they used to be. After that, she didn't want to see her anymore. Once on the sidewalk, the stopped and took a deep breath, hopping that it would help her, even if just a bit.

__

You might think that I won't make it on my own

But now I'm Takeru...he had obviously changed since they were kids. There was once a time when they were the best of friends and were so close that they could share anything. Those times were gone now. The Digiworld and the Digimon were gone. She missed all of it. She stepped back and felt herself slide down against a brick wall. She let the tears run freely, not caring about the state of her makeup. That didn't matter anymore. She felt so weak. The people who had cared about her the most had let her down. She felt miserable. Putting her hands up to her face, she cried out her pain. "Hikari?" The voice was soft and caring. She looked up with tear stained eyes to see Daisuke looking down at her, pity in his eyes. He kneeled down next to her and she looked at the cement beneath her, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry." He stated. "You have no reason to be." She said quietly. "If I hadn't – "

__

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger She looked up at him. "If you hadn't, it would have went on without me knowing it. I'm glad you pointed him out." Another tear ran down her face. Daisuke lifted his hand and wiped it away. "He wasn't the one for you." He said quietly. "You deserve only the best. After all these years, he cheated on you with your best friend. What kind of guy would do that to a beautiful girl like you?" Hikari smiled at him. "Thanks Daisuke. I feel alot better now." Offering his hand, he helped her up. She dusted off her dress, trying to get any of the dirt off. "Coming back in?" Daisuke asked hopfully. She finished dusting and looked up at him. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. Y'know..walk it off?" Daisuke nodded, understanding that she wanted to be alone, and went back in to join the party. Walking out into the street, she fell a whole lot better.

__

That I ever thought that I could be, baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care 'bout me

Walking down the empty street, she thought of Daisuke's words. He was right. Takeru was nothing. He was obviously not that interested in her. What had she ever seen in him? Sure, they had grown up together, shared the same experiences, but what had made her think that she loved him? Maybe it was because their relationship was so close, she thought they could be closer. It was clear that he didn't want to be that close. Couldn't he of just broken up with her? It would have been alot easier on the both of them. Had Miyako been sneaking out with him behind her back? Millions of questions were now flying through her head.

__

That I ever thought that I could be, baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care 'bout me

You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong

'Cause now I'm

The streets were clear and there were no cars around. It was as if it was deserted. She didn't care. She needed the time alone. Where exactly was she heading? She didn't know the answer the that question. She just went wherever her legs took her.

__

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

She soon found herself standing on a bridge. Looking over the railing, she say the waves crashing against the shore below. Why had she come here? She wasn't going to jump, was she? No. She had no reason to. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the sky. When she had left it had been clear as day. You could clearly see every constellation and the moon had been full. Now dark clouds were crowding over head.

__

Come on, now

Before she realized it, it had started to peck rain. That small amount of rain soon turned into a downfall. As a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, a boom of thunder made the bridge shudder. Continuing to walk, she made her way back across the bridge.

__

Oh, yeah

She felt safer as she stepped onto solid ground. Being on a bridge in a middle of a thunderstorm wasn't her idea of fun. She continued on her way, now knowing where she was heading. She needed to see someone. That someone was her only friend right now.

__

Here I go, on my own

I don't need nobody, better off alone

She stood in front of the building that she had left only hours ago. She was hoping that the person was still inside. She opened the door, the music filling her ears. She immediately identified the singer as Brittney Spears. What song was that? One of her new ones? She hadn't heard it before.

__

Here I go, on my own now

I don't need nobody, not anybody

Her eyes searched the room, ignoring that Takeru and Miyako were still in the same spot, making out. She finally spotted the person. He was seated watching everyone dance and party while he was in his own little world. She started across the room to where he was.

__

Here I go, alright, here I go

"Daisuke?"

He looked up at her, a emotion quickly filling his eyes. Hikari knew that it was love. If only she hadn't been so blind in the first place.

He stood, his eyes still gazing at her. She did what she had come to do. Stepping forward, she tilted her head up and gently brushed her lips with his. For some reason, it felt right From across the room, she could feel Takeru and Miyako's eyes buring into her back, but she didn't care. Think or do what they want. Hikari had what she had always wanted.

__

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

I had no idea this would turn into a Daikari until the end. I never thought I'd actually do a Daikari...cause I never liked that couple o.0; Anyway, hope you liked it Please r/r!


End file.
